Graduation
by LilliaRose
Summary: What happens when the Lyoko gang splits up after Graduation from Kadic? What do they do with the rest of thier lives? One shot Songfic. Graduation by Vitamin C.


**This is my first song-fic, it is a one-shot (just to let you know.) It is to the song "Graduation" by Vitamin C. This song is very special to my heart and every time I hear I cry so I decided to make a song-fic with my favorite show, Code Lyoko. **

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own "Graduation" by Vitamin C either. **

**For the sake of the story, in this song-fic Yumi is the same grade as the rest of the gang. Xana is defeated by then and all is well. So read, enjoy, and cry!

* * *

**

_**Graduation** _

And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25

The Lyoko gang sat at the normal bench the night before the last day at Kadic. Graduation is tomorrow and after that they are all going their separate ways.

_I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

They talk about the old times when they were battling Xana. Looking back at memories makes them all sad and they wish they could go back, even for just a day.

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

They talk about all the things they are going to do once they graduate and how they want to meet up again. Inside they all know that will probably never happen.

_And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

They look at each other with sad eyes. Ulrich and Yumi catch each other's eyes and turn away. Jeremy and Aelita stare at each other as tears well up in everyones eyes.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

The Lyoko gang departs, and Ulrich walks Yumi home for the last time. The rest go back to their dorms quietly, knowing that this is the last time they will do it.

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

The next day they meet at the bench and head off to the auditorium for graduation.

_I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon_

Ulrich feels regret in his stomach as he sees Yumi walk across the stage. He never told her what he really felt about her. Now it is too late . . .

_And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue_

Jeremy and Aelita hug at the end of graduation. Aelita starts sobbing and the rest of the gang soon joins in, even the guys.

_Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared_

Odd looks around at his friends and sighs with sadness. He knows they will try to stay in touch but soon it will all come to an end and they will have to let go.

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

They laugh uneasily as they start to depart. With a final wave they turn and leave, all of them turning back reluctantly.

_And this is how it feels_  
_As we go on  
We remember_

Forever they will remember all the things they have done together

_All the times we  
Had together_

Even if they never meet again.

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever_

Whatever they do with their lives, none of them will let themselves forget about their old friends.

_We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Forever they will be friends, and every day they will think of the each other.

So if we get the big jobs

Aelita becomes a well-known politician in the United States.

_And we make the big money_

Jeremy slowly builds up until heis a multi-billionaire computer design company owner.

_When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?_

Odd becomes a famous comedian in France, and he earns millions of dollars.

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

Yumi works as a teacher at a small school in Japan.

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

Ulrich goes to military school and ends up as a police officer in a small town.

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

Other Kadic students get jobs too, Sissy ends up as a model and William becomes a lawyer.

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Even as adults the Lyoko gang still looks back at their days at Kadic. They had the time of their lives there.

_And this is how it feels_  
_As we go on  
We remember_

Forever they will remember all the things they have done together

_All the times we  
Had together_

Even if they never meet again.

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever_

Whatever they do with their lives, none of them will let themselves forget about their old friends.

_We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Forever they will be friends, and every day they will think of the each other.

_La, la, la, la  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la  
We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

Soon all of the Lyoko gangs start there own families and have totally new lives.

_Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?_

They all make good money and have very happy lives.

_I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

When they get Christmas cards from each other, each year it shocks all of them how quick life did go by.

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

Never do they forget Xana and Lyoko, they wish their whole lives that things ended up differently even though they had ended up being good.

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Never do they meet up again. Each one of them dies without seeing the others. Their lives were happy but never complete.

_As we go on  
We remember_

Forever they will remember all the things they have done together

_All the times we  
Had together_

Even if they never meet again.

_And as our lives change  
Come Whatever_

Whatever they do with their lives, none of them will let themselves forget about their old friends.

_We will still be  
Friends Forever_

Forever they will be friends, and every day they will think of each other.

* * *

**Did you like? I may have disappointed you with the outcomes of their lives. The song-fic would not have worked out if they all split into couples and stayed in touch for the rest of their lives. Please review!**


End file.
